


The Toy Box

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Childhood Memories, Happy, Implied Slash, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William calls to ask Jim to come by and see something and Jim is shocked to his core when he sees what his dad has saved for him.  Jim realizes that perhaps his dad does have feelings, even though Jim thought he had none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy Box

The Toy Box  
By Patt

 

Summary: William calls to ask Jim to come by and see something and Jim is shocked to his core when he sees what his dad has saved for him. Jim realizes that perhaps his dad does have feelings, even though Jim thought he had none. 

Word Count: 2031  
Warnings: Mild language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thetoybox_zps78a8ef53.jpg.html)

Blair was lying on top of Jim, on the sofa and feeling like things couldn’t get much better than that when the phone rang. 

“Well, fuck,” Jim said. 

“Not now, the phone is ringing. It’s probably Simon,” Blair whined. 

Jim got up and answered, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, this is your dad. I was wondering if you could come by today and see something.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jim asked. 

“There is nothing wrong, Jimmy. I just want to show you something I saved for you. I thought maybe you and Blair might like it for the loft,” William said, sounding quite sane and not hysterical at all. 

Jim was wondering when the twilight zone music was going to start. “Today, dad? This is my day off and I’m sort of relaxing.”

“It’s no big deal, Jimmy. It could be any day,” William offered. 

Blair stood next to Jim and whispered, “Tell him you’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

Sighing, Jim said, “How does twenty minutes sound, dad?”

“That would be perfect. Thank you for giving me some time, Jimmy. We’ll see you then,” William said, happily. 

When Jim hung up, Blair was smiling. “I told you he’d call when he got used to me and you being together. It just took him some time.”

“Blair, he wants me to take something home, away from his house. I don’t think it sounds that good. Maybe he’s trying to wipe all sign of me from his home,” Jim said, negatively. 

“Oh, man. He did a number on you, but you can rise above it, Jim. Now, go upstairs and get some clothes on. Unless you want to go in your underwear,” Blair teased. 

Jim laughed all the way upstairs and called down, “And what about you?”

“Am I going?” Blair asked. 

“Of course, you’re going. Now get up here and put some clothes on, Chief.”

Blair ranted about bossy Sentinels while he got ready to go with Jim smiling at him as he listened. Jim loved to hear Blair’s voice, no matter what he was saying. 

Once they were ready, they took off for William’s house and Jim found himself somewhat nervous. 

“What do you suppose he really wants?” Jim asked. 

“Maybe he wanted to see you. You never know. Steven called last week and said your dad was acting odd, so maybe something is wrong and he wants to talk to you,” Blair guessed. 

“You think he’s sick?” Jim asked, incredulously. 

“No, don’t jump off the cliff before I get a chance to push you off, Jim.” Blair started laughing as he watched the look of horror on Jim’s face. 

“It’s nice to know that you think this is so fucking funny, Chief.”

“One day you’re going to look back on it and wish you had asked me to push you off,” Blair joked some more. 

“Okay, I get it. I’m jumping to conclusions without reason. I’ll wait to panic unless he gives me something to panic about,” Jim confessed. 

“I still think it’s a nice visit, not a bad one. I think he would have warned you if it was something horrible.”

Jim nodded his head and said, “You’re right. I like the way you think.”

“Is that the only thing you like?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“You know it isn’t. We were going to have a good day of just us and now this…”

“Jim, stop whining.”

Jim laughed and said, “Okay, I’ll be good.”

As Jim parked in front of William’s house he was loosing nerve. 

“Jim, he’s your dad, not someone horrible. Now get your butt out of the truck and ring the doorbell. I’m right behind you. I’ve always got your back, man.” _Besides, I want to be far away to give me room to run._

“Thanks, Chief,” Jim said as he rang the doorbell. 

William opened the door and said, “Jimmy, Blair come on in. The day sure turned cool didn’t it?” 

Blair could tell that William was as nervous as Jim was. Jim said, “So what’s up dad?”

“Come in and sit down, I have something to show you,” William said. 

“Okay…” Jim and Blair followed him into the living room and Jim’s mouth opened and dropped. “Is that my old toy box, Dad?”

“It is. It was in pretty bad shape, so I refinished it, inside and out and put your name on it like it used to have. I thought you might be able to use it at the loft.”

Blair whistled and said, “Wow, William, you did a really good job with this. It looks brand new instead of being 100 years old.”

William and Blair started to laugh. Jim just scowled at them both. “Very funny, Blair. How old is it, Dad?” 

“It’s thirty-three years old. Do you believe how nice it came out?” William looked over at it with pride in his eyes and his voice. 

“Dad, it’s wonderful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love it. I loved it when I was a kid. Hell, I didn’t even know it was still here. It was a really nice gesture,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it. I was afraid I was going over the top with thinking you still wanted it. You’ll take it home tonight. And I have a bookshelf that I refinished in the same color for your room, too. Would you like that tonight, also?” William asked. 

“The book shelf from my room?” Jim asked, hoping. 

“Yes, the very one. I finished it two days ago, so it’s nice and dry now. Wait until you see it. Maybe you want to carry it down. I’m sort of old to carry furniture around these days.”

“I’ll go and get it now,” Jim said. He started for the stairs and said, “Thank you so much, Dad.”

“You are welcome, Jimmy. I’m so thrilled that you wanted them both. It was my biggest fear that you didn’t want anything from the past to remind you of how bad a parent I was.”

“Dad, we both made mistakes and now it’s time to move on. I am, can you?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

William hugged his son by the staircase and said, “Now, go up and get the rest of your gift.”

Jim walked up the stairs and smiled back at Blair. 

William looked over at Blair and said, “You love him very much, don’t you?”

“Yes, William, I do.”

“I want you to have this to always remember me by,” William pulled out two boxes and handed them to Blair. 

Blair opened up the first one and said, “This is a gorgeous watch, William, I can’t take this.”

“Why not? You’re my son-in-law, am I right?” William asked, standing fast by what he said. 

“Yes, I am. Okay, in that case, thank you very much, William.” Blair opened up the second box and saw a gorgeous silver wedding ring. “William, I can’t believe this. You’re giving me this?” Blair asked, shocked to his very core. 

“I sure am. I wanted to give it to Jim some day but then I realized you can have it sized to your finger and it’ll be a part of all of us. I wanted you to have it, Blair.”

Blair got tears in his eyes and was so moved he didn’t even know what to say. He finally got his voice and said, “I’ll cherish both of them.”

“Take very good care of my son, Blair.” William then hugged Blair and Blair was beyond stunned. 

“William, are you sick?” Blair asked, fearfully. 

“No, don’t be silly. Does this seem morbid? I didn’t want it to be morbid,” William stated. 

Jim came walking down the stairs carrying the small bookcase. “Chief, look how great this is. You can use it for some of your books and artifacts. Don’t you think?” Jim was very happy. 

Jim saw the boxes in Blair hands, touched them and said, “What is this?” 

“Your dad gave me his wedding ring to have resized for me and his Rolex watch,” Blair said, still in shock. 

“Dad, are you sure?” Jim asked, looking perplexed. 

“Jimmy, this is nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to share my life with the two of you and hope that you’ll share your life with me,” William said. 

“Would you like to come for dinner this Sunday?” Blair asked. “It’s our next day off.”

“I would love to come. Maybe I could come early and watch the game with the two of you. What can I bring?” William asked. 

“Yes, come for the game and we’ll eat right after the afternoon game. Don’t bring anything, just yourself. Dad, I’m really glad to have us doing this,” Jim said, happily. 

“That makes two of us, Jimmy. So, I’ll see you on Sunday, at about 2:00?” William wondered. 

“That’s perfect, Dad. Now, can I borrow some old sheets or something like that to move these in my truck?” Jim inquired. 

“I’ve already got them ready for you,” William said, as he pulled out two big sheets for Jim and Blair. 

“You did a great job on the toy box and the shelves, Dad. Thank you, again,” Jim said. 

“You are more then welcome. Lord only knows what I’ll refinish next,” William teased. 

“See you on Sunday, William,” Blair called over his shoulder as he carried the shelves out to the truck. 

“I can’t wait, boys. Now drive careful,” William said. 

“Thanks, again, for everything,” Jim said as he started to pick up the toy box. 

“I love you, Jimmy.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

William watched them carefully put the wood items in the back of the truck and cover them with sheets. He could tell that Jimmy really liked them both. The older man was more than pleased. 

As they started driving off, they both waved at William in his doorway and saw him wave back. 

Blair was the first one to break the silence. “Jim, would you be able to tell if there was anything wrong with your dad?”

“I think so. I think he was just happy tonight and wanted to be in our lives. I don’t think there is anything wrong with him. Why? Did you get the impression he was ill?” Jim asked. 

“No, I just thought it was weird, that he’s so open with us all of a sudden.” Blair just sighed. 

“I couldn’t tell so we’re going to have to wait and play it by ear. I think he just wants to share in our lives. That’s all,” Jim explained. 

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Blair said, happily. “I love the toy box, with Jimmy on it. My gosh, it’s way cute.”

“I’m not sure I liked the Jimmy part of it, but the rest, I loved. He did a fine job of refinishing both items, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he sure did. And how about him giving me a Rolex? Like I would ever wear that,” Blair said, laughing. 

“He just wanted to give you part of him. I think it’s sort of cool. He’s much nicer than he used to be. Let’s not complain,” Jim said. 

“I agree. Now, we’ll start having him over on Sundays. This will make his week, I think,” Blair assumed. 

“He’s going to love it,” Jim agreed. 

Jim pulled up in the parking lot and said, “Ready to help me take this stuff up?”

“More than ready, because we have unfinished business to take care of,” Blair reminded him. 

“Like I could forget you,” Jim said, smiling as they both got out of the truck and started up the stairs with their treasures. Both men were talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

The end


End file.
